1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a control method for the system, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a function that transmits image data generated by a client computer to an image processing system via LAN (Local Area Network) so as to perform processing such as printing by an image processing apparatus. In this case, a driver for controlling the image processing apparatus needs to be installed in advance in the client computer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-338940 discloses a function that provides a driver to be installed in the client computer side to a server and causes the server to provide a driver for the relevant image processing apparatus if the request of the driver is made from the client computer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-338940).
However, since a different driver is required for each OS in each client computer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-338940, a new driver needs to be provided if the version of the OS of the relevant client computer is updated. Consequently, the image processing apparatus may not be used until the new driver is provided.